The Childrens (Sarah)
The Childrens are supporting characters from Sarah. Not counting the protagonist, Sarah, there are only Three of them known by name, who are Sarah, Emily Jean, Paige, Kaelee, And Jay Jay. The Children's are Wendy's family from the Childrens in which she used to live. There are many of them but the main Three are Sarah, Emily Jean, Paige, Kaelee And Jay Jay They get along well sometimes, Yelling And Arguing A Lot. Sarah is the Second Oldest of the Children at age Between 10 And 23. She Acts Like She doesn't Care About That At All Because Of Her Mother's Extreme Behavior. Emily Jean is the meanest, fiestiest, And Nicer out of the Childrens at age 23. She acts like she does not care but deep down cares for her fellow Childrens. Paige is a Plain Angry Sixteen-year-old girl And Often Runs Off At Outside. Kaelee Is A Kind Girl and often Didn't Go Back To Sleep. Jay Jay acts like she didn't Listen To Wendy At All When Wendy Asked Her To Ignores her doing so, the Great Kid of the Childrens, And Right In Goes The Kindle, Yes Jay Jay's Behavior Been Not Acceptable And She Should Have Listen To Wendy When She Ask Her To Background Sarah (Sarah E Briner) is a So Well-Behaved, Angel, Resourceful, Active, Hearted, Beautiful, Scared, gentle and sweet child and the Second Oldest Child in the group. Her Daughter, Uncle, Grandfather And Uncle Jeff's Mother Rachel Are Both Passed Away After the events of the movie, which she has constant Headaches of. However, due to her age, she is usually Gets Bothered by the older Sisters. Justin, the only Cousin who considers her a Family stands up for her and comforts her when she has Nightmare of her Daughter. Because of that, she constantly supports Herself in her quest to find her Doll and cares for herself well-being. Role in the film Sarah, the Second Oldest Children, is first heard calling for her Daughter, who she had a Bad Dream about, only angering the rest of the Older Sisters, resulting in a Arguing. She stops them and warns them that if Mom wakes up, she'll get Mad Even More. Sarah is then comforted by Herself, who later re-reads a note from her Daughter (with the rest of the annoyed and then amused Childrens joining in) and then puts them back to bed. As Sarah is about to Gets Down There, At Between 12:00 And 12:30 In The Middle Of Night that She Can't Go Back To Sleep Just Now, Emily Jean wakes up, and Find Out How Sarah Did Wakes Up By Her Own So Early And Tells Her to watch out for Willow And Eva. And Sixteen Year Old Paige Wakes Up And warns her about Mom Catchs Up her, but Sarah Ignores her doing so. Every Time When She Ignores Paige's Comment about Her And Starts To Making Her Feel Pretty Bad And Gets Too Annoyed Doing So. And Has Instead of Words On Since Her Daughter Died And She Talks In Her Sleep. Emily Jean And Paige Are Both Been Treating Her Like A Ten Year Old And When Told Them That She Confided In Them And That She Didn't Tell Anyone else.